Swimming Lessons
by airam06
Summary: Fluff. Dean decides to teach the newly human Castiel how to swim. Awkwardness and fluff ensue. Destiel (Can I write anything else? Apparently not.), oneshot, complete.


"I am _not_ scared, Dean, I just don't see the point in it," Cas said stubbornly at the lake's edge.

Dean stared at him with his hands on his hips, waist deep in the lake's shining water.

"You have to learn to swim, buddy. No way around it. You're human now. You could drown if you fell in the water on a case," Dean said, and Cas scowled.

"We don't do cases in the water, so what does it matter?"

"The only time I've seen you in water was when you were full of Leviathan, and that didn't end so well," Dean said, ignoring the pain in his chest at the memory of believing Cas to be dead. "Now get in here."

Cas took a hesitant step forward, his toes barely touching the gently lapping water.

"It's cold!" he complained, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's cold, Cas, it's water. Keep walking."

Cas inched forward, shivering slightly, until he was finally standing next to Dean, the water slightly higher on his shorter frame. Dean grinned and took a further step into the deeper water, and Cas furrowed his brow. Slowly, inch my inch, the two men crept out until the water was at their chest. Dean took in the look of fear on Cas' eyes.

"Calm down, I've got you. You're fine. Watch me," Dean said, and he gracefully leaned back in the water.

He kicked his feet and moved his arms, swimming on his back. Then he flipped over, making wide circles with his arms and kicking his feet behind him. He swam back over to Cas, showing him how to doggy paddle.

"You just move your hands and feet to keep you afloat. And keep your mouth closed so you don't inhale water. You ready to try?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded. "Awesome. Okay, lean forward and start kicking and moving your arms like I showed you. The doggy paddle is easiest to start with."

Cas took a deep breath and leaned forward. He started to kick and move his arms, but promptly fell beneath the water, flailing his arms. Dean was instantly by his side, and lifted him out of the water. Cas sputtered, his hair sticking to his head and his face red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Dean," he said.

"I told you, Cas. I've got you. Let's try this again, but I'm going to help you a little."

Dean hesitated. He knew the best way was to support Cas under the stomach, which shouldn't make him feel anything at all. This was just one bro teaching another bro to swim. That's all. Carefully, Dean splayed his hand on Cas' stomach, and Cas leaned over again.

"Okay, Cas, kick and move your arms again," Dean said, and Cas started.

This time, Cas was able to move. Dean gradually stopped supporting him with his hand until Cas was swimming in small circles around him, sticking with the simple doggy paddle.

"Dude, you're doing it!" Dean said loudly, and Cas just nodded, concentrating on keeping his mouth clamped shut and his limbs working furiously. "Take a break or you'll wear yourself out. It sneaks up on you."

Cas struggled a bit, but managed to put his feet down onto the lake bed. He turned to Dean, a rare, genuine smile on his usually serious face. The happiness in it was contagious, and Dean felt himself smiling back.

"Did I do okay?" Cas asked, wading back toward Dean.

Cas' foot caught on one of the numerous branches lining the bottom of the lake, and sent him sprawling forward onto Dean, who caught him without even thinking about it.

"Easy there, buddy," Dean said, but Cas simply met his gaze.

"So I did it right? I can swim now?" Cas asked, and made no effort to move.

"Yeah, you did perfect. Just…perfect," Dean said, noticing how close he was to his friend.

Cas nodded.

"Good. I need to be able to save you and Sam, even if it's in the water."

Dean's eyes widened. Even as a human, a human who couldn't even _swim_ ten minutes ago, Cas' main goal was always Dean and his brother.

"Cas," Dean managed to say, but he was cut off by Cas gently touching the side of his face.

"I want to kiss you, Dean. Is that a normal reaction to learning to swim?" Cas asked, and Dean's mouth went dry.

"Not-not exactly," he said, and Cas pulled back.

"Oh. I apologize," Cas said, but Dean shook his head.

"Come here, Cas," Dean said, and he slowly pulled Cas back to him.

They were close now. Much closer than ever before, and Dean briefly recalled all the times he had reminded Cas of personal space. Now, though, it was different. Dean was looking into the bright blue innocent eyes of his best friend, his guardian angel, and he suddenly didn't have any concern at all over his personal space.

He brought his hand to Cas' face and brushed aside some water clinging to his cheeks, and Cas closed his eyes briefly at the touch.

"That feels…nice," Cas said. "You have never touched me before, only my vessel. Now I can feel you with myself. Would you do that again?"

"I think I can do better," Dean said.

He brought both his hands to Cas' face and cupped his hands around it. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Dean brought his face closer to his best friend's. He stopped, searching for permission, and Cas gave an almost imperceptible nod. Dean leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas' slightly chapped ones. The effect was instantaneous; Dean felt a jolt shoot through his body, and judging by the slight gasp, Cas did too. They broke apart.

"That…that was…," Dean tried to say.

"Again," Cas said, and Dean pulled him back in.

This time, Dean licked at Cas' bottom lip, and Cas parted his lips to let him in. Dean tasted every inch of his mouth he could. Cas tasted like honey, and his breath was hot in Dean's mouth. He was inexperienced in kissing, but what Cas lacked in experience he made up for with effort. He swirled his tongue around Dean's, and gave a breathy sigh when Dean began to suck on his bottom lip.

When they finally separated, they were momentarily speechless.

"We should have done that a long time ago," Cas said breathlessly, and Dean laughed loudly.

"Yeah, we should have. We've got a lot of time to catch up on," Dean said, and pulled him in again.


End file.
